Not Safe For Work
by Orzz
Summary: Hanya empat kata, tapi membawa malapetaka. Apalagi jika tersangkanya adalah Akashi dan korbannya Kuroko. AkaKuro. Warning!Inside.


**Not Safe For Work**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
><strong>—I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic—

**WARNING**

Semi!Canon, Positive!OOC, Miss Typo, Humor!Romance, Standard Applied, etecera.

**[Akashi x Kuroko]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata monokrom itu perlahan mulai membuka, menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai merambati retinanya. Semua terlihat putih, bau antiseptik ruangan kesehatan yang khas menyapa indera penciumannya. Sial! Seorang Akashi Seijuurou terbaring di UKS? Ini kah realita kehidupan jika Ia memang manusia biasa?

Terakhir yang Akashi ingat, tim Teikou—termasuk dirinya, sedang berlatih basket untuk melawan Akademi Komagi. Memang, hari itu Akashi tidak dalam kondisi yang sempurna, demam ringan dan sedikit radang tenggorokan menjadi alasan kenapa Ia tidak bermain secara maksimal. Baru 30 menit waktu berjalan, Akashi terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri di lapangan basket. Dan kejadian setelahnya…

Akashi bangun di sebuah ranjang UKS yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Akashi-kun, Kau sudah bangun?"

Bagaikan menemukan sebuah oasis di padang pasir. Orang pertama yang dilihat Akashi saat siuman adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihnya, uke-nya, belahan jiwanya, pujaan hatinya, sandaran hidupnya, dan berbagai makna yang menggambarkan bagaimana istimewanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di kehidupannya. Dasar masokis kritis!

"Uh … Yeah," jawab Akashi memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Jangan dipaksakan," kata Kuroko sembari membenahi selimut Akashi yang sedikit melorot. "Lebih baik Kau istirahat lagi, Akashi-kun," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Akashi-kun." Jujur, walaupun Akashi selalu terlihat kuat, Kuroko tahu jika Akashi hanya lah seorang remaja labil pada umumnya. Berpura-pura kuat padahal Ia rapuh. Dan itu membuat Kuroko khawatir.

"Mungkin wajahku pucat karena belum mendapatkan ciuman darimu."

Ralat. Kuroko tidak jadi khawatir.

"Apa-apaan itu! Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko hampir lupa, Akashi memang sakit, tapi otaknya masih sebejat saat Ia masih waras.

Akashi menaikkan ujung bibirnya, geli melihat wajah Kuroko yang kelewat sempurna untuk seukuran uke. Akashi bahkan rela dikutuk untuk mengabdikan diri kepda Kuroko jika itu memang perlu.

Sepertinya selain demam dan radang tenggorokan, Akashi juga terkena Kuroko's Syndrome.

"Kenapa Kau sampai terjatuh di lapangan basket, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko mulai jengah dengan sikap Akashi yang menganggap sakitnya ini hal yang sepele.

"Karena terjatuh di pelukanmu sudah terlalu _mainstream, _sekali-kali terjatuh di lapangan tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Dan Kuroko harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menampar mulut Akashi yang selalu berkata hal-hal yang menyimpang.

Jeda.

"Ung… Tetsuya, bisa Kau ambilkan ponselku?" pinta Akashi.

"Manja sekali, Kau, Akashi-kun."

"Bukankah orang sakit itu harus dimanjakan, terutama dimanja olehmu." Akashi menatap mata biru laut Kuroko dengan tatapan predator. Sadar dengan tatapan Akashi yang membuat dirinya gugup, Kuroko lantas berjalan menuju dipan di samping ranjang Akashi.

Ponsel berwarna merah darah itu sudah ada di tangan Kuroko, tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, ponsel itu menyala, menampilkan _browser website _yang belum Akashi tutup. Sebuah konten video dengan tanda silang dan tulisan peringatan umur terpampang di layar ponsel.

Kuroko hampir membanting ponsel itu.

"Apa ini, Akashi-kun," tanya Kuroko dengan wajah pongah menahan amarah. Walaupun Kuroko itu polos, tapi dirinya tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa arti kata 'Not Safe For Work'. Ya, larangan untuk tidak melihat adegan dewasa sebelum berumur 18. Dan itu artinya, Akashi sudah berjelajah ke dunia maya untuk mengisi otak mesumnya dengan tontonan yang membuat remaja lelaki di mana saja menegang.

"Jadi video seperti ini yang Kau tonton selama ini? Menjijikkan!" Kuroko membuang muka, ponsel itu sudah Ia lempar ke ranjang Akashi.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ini tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan!" Akashi berusaha memberi penjelasan. Bahkan,dirinya sudah turun dari ranjang, mendadak kepalanya kembali pusing.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan. Wanita telanjang maksudmu?" Wajah datar Kuroko semakin datar. Tak ada ekspresi, pias tak bersahabat.

"Tetsuya, ini tidak—"

Kuroko membanting pintu dengan kencang dan berlalu pergi.

"Argh, sial. Pasti salah paham lagi." Akashi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kira orang yang paling mesum di Teikou itu Aomine-kun, ternyata mahaguru mesum adalah kapten yang selalu aku puja-puja. Dan kenapa harus menjadi kekasihku segala," keluh Kuroko. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, dari luar Akashi tidak tampak seperti pemuda nakal yang sehari-harinya menyimpan video nista. Yah, kembali lagi pada pepatah lama, 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'.

Kuroko berjalan di sekitar trotoar menuju jalan pulang, setidaknya Ia perlu mendinginkan otaknya agar tidak teringat kejadian tadi. Sungguh, Kuroko benar-benar terkejut.

Sialan!

"Tetsuya!"

Hah, kenapa iblis itu masih mengejar? Bukankah Akashi masih sakit? Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Akashi, mau mati sekalipun Ia tidak peduli. Persetan!

"Tunggu dulu!" Akashi mencekal tangan mungil Kuroko. Sementara sang pemilik tangan berontak berusaha lepas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Maksudmu cara mempraktekannya, begitu? Tidak sudi!"

Akashi berjengit. Akashi bersumpah tidak akan membuat Kuroko marah. Sumpah, Kuroko sangat mengerikan. Bahkan Ia lupa jika dirinya adalah _seme._

Dengarkan baik-baik," kata Akashi menenangkan. "konten yang Kau lihat tadi memang di atas umur. Oke, aku memang melihatnya. Tapi yang aku lihat bukan video telanjang seorang gadis yang sibuk mendesah-desah seperti anjing epilepsi. Yang aku lihat adalah adegan aksi kekerasan dan pembunuhan yang belum pantas dilihat anak di bawah umur."

" … "

"Kalau Kau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri," ujar Akashi sembari menyodorkan ponsel slimnya.

Kuroko melengos, sedikit banyak Ia merasa bersalah telah menuduh Akashi tanpa meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kuroko juga gengsi jika meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi tersenyum manis.

"J…Jadi apanya?" tanya Kuroko mendadak jadi salah tingkah karena senyuman Akashi yang selalu membuatnya terpana.

"Kenapa Kau semarah itu?" Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang terlihat seperti kelinci kecil kehilangan induknya. Tolonglah, ini tempat umum, bisa tidak Kuroko menyembunyikan tampang minta dilahap, setidaknya sampai nanti malam.

"Bukankah video macam itu isinya adegan tidak senonoh? Jelas-jelas untuk anak di atas 18 tahun," ujar Kuroko sembari mundur selangkah demi selangkah, sayangnya pohon di belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoo, jadi selama ini Kau menganggap 'Not Safe For Work' adalah peringatan untuk video porno saja? Tidak termasuk adegan kekerasan, pembunuhan, atau adegan yang melibatkan dunia malam yang keras, begitu?" tanya Akashi semakin memojokkan Kuroko.

Sementara yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengangguk seperti anak yang kelewat polos.

Ya Tuhan, apa Engkau ingin menguji Akashi agar nafsunya bisa tertahan? _Uke_-nya terlalu unyu, bisa kah Ia menahan hasrat yang telah terbakar karena wajah Kuroko yang mengisyaratkan minta dibelai dengan mesra. Darahnya berdesir, otaknya berputar dan hormone libidonya mulai berkelakar menuju sel-selnya yang sudah memanas. Sial!

"Ternyata Kau nakal, Tetsuya." Akashi mengerling dan membelai dagu Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya.

"A…Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan video murahan yang bagiku saja sudah membuat mataku katarak," kata Akashi. "Jika aku saja bisa membuat video sendiri—bahkan lebih panas dan mesra, tentunya denganmu," ujar Akashi gambling dan semena-mena.

Mendadak Kuroko ingin menggulung Akashi ke kerak bumi yang paling luar, dan berharap Akashi tidak akan muncul ke permukaan.

Sembarangan saja kalau bicara.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Perkataanku mutlak, Tetsuya-chan."

"Aku bilang aku tid—engh…" Sapuan halus dari bibir Akashi mengunci mulut Kuroko. Bibir ranum itu secara lembut membelai bibir Kuroko yang bergetar menahan gejolak. Decapan dan lumatan silih berganti dengan pertukaran saliva penikmat dahaga. Kuroko mulai menikmati ciuman kasih sayang dari Akashi. Kejadian konyol ini ternyata membawa pembelajaran tersendiri bagi Kuroko untuk tidak mencurigai sang kekasih, atau dirinya akan berakhir dengan tubuh polos yang diabadikan menjadi sebuah video.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku berlari mengejarmu dengan keadaanku yang masih sakit, mengerti?"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu mengejarku, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak ada bantahan atau kita akan masuk dunia maya sebagai pasangan yang paling HOT!"

"Tapi—"

"Atau pasangan paling HOT?"

"Ya, ya, ya!"

Dan seringaian maut Akashi menjadi permulaan mimpi indah Kuroko—menurut Akashi. Tidak dengan Kuroko—mimpi buruknya baru datang.

.

.

.

—**END****—**

**A/N :**

Hanya penpik pelampiasan karena hampir seminggu saya kekurangan asupan dan fanservice. Dan penpik ini hanya untuk pemuas fangirlingan saya karena saya harus mmenahan diri untuk tidak menulis AkaKuro yang aw aw aw aw … /ditendang

Penpik singkat nan pendek yang diketik secepat kilat Ignite Pass milik Kuroko /dipenggal dan mungkin saja penuh typo yang luput dari penglihatan saya /nyengir imut /dibuang

Well, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca penpik ini dan maaf jika mengecewakan…. /lempar kiss bye /dikroyok

**Surabaya, 18 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
